1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flame identification method and device, and more particularly to a flame identification method and device using image analyzing techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional fire detectors can be divided into three types, such as thermal-type, smoke-type and flame-type. A thermal-type fire detector detects temperature of a monitored space, and is activated to generate an alarm output upon detecting that the temperature of the monitored space reaches a high temperature. A smoke-type fire detector is activated to generate an alarm output upon detection of heavy smoke in a monitored space. A flame-type fire detector is activated to generate an alarm output upon detecting that the intensity of infrared or ultraviolet light irradiated by flames in a monitored space reaches a threshold intensity. However, such the conventional fire detectors may not effectively and accurately detect fire occurring in an open or large monitored space.
A conventional flame detector using image analyzing techniques is provided to detect a flame image in an image frame, which is captured from a monitor area, in a color model. In order to improve the accuracy of flame detection, a frequency domain response of an outline of the flame image obtained through fast Fourier transformation (FFT) must be analyzed. As a result, a computer appliance with high computation capability is required to perform flickering frequency analyses for a moving flame. Therefore, improvements may be made to the above techniques.